


Two Spooky Agents Get It On Over Some Redwood

by SassSexandSmut



Series: Two Spooky Agents [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassSexandSmut/pseuds/SassSexandSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day in the office and Scully wants him now... Mulder and Scully get it on in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spooky Agents Get It On Over Some Redwood

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a collaboration piece.

Being bent over a desk and taken from behind is one of Dana Scully’s guilty pleasures. She is aware that they could get caught at any moment, and she knows it’s wrong to do in the office. To her, the plausibility of being caught is part of the thrill. Since the prospect of being caught has many negative connotations connected with it, rarely does she draw Mulder down by his tie and ask him to take her.

The day started like any other. They had come back from a case the day before and were banished to the basement office to complete the post-investigation paperwork. Mulder sat at his desk, with Scully in her little alcove set aside especially for her. 

“Mulder,” she says, just above a whisper. He turns to her in reply to find her fingering the first few buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one. Realizing that he has been willfully distracted by paperwork, his eyes snake back up to meet hers. The lust in her gaze could cause rivers to run dry: mountains to crumble. Damn he had it bad. She only grinned.

Moving over to him and yanking him forward by his tie, he joined her eager and waiting lips to his. She tossed a glance at the basement door only to discover that the lock was open. She didn’t care one bit- this was the thrill she sought.

Fingering button number four, she backed up against Mulder’s desk, perching demurely on the edge and offering up a sultry smirk. To anybody else, it would be a surprise that a woman half Mulder’s size would take the reins as often as she did. He didn’t bother with the power play. It was a turn on when she took control and said what she wants,  _ how _ she wants.

She laughed into his mouth as his lips took hers again; he loved it when she did that. Mulder pulled back slightly and ran his thumb from her cheek to her plump lower lip. She pulled the digit into her luscious mouth, and with a soft bite, released it. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and hiked up her skirt with his palms.

He'd never describe kisses from Scully as needy. Instead they were... commanding, passionate, intense. They were the kisses Mulder had imagined having with his partner, in his most private moments, in the years before they were anything more than a wild fantasy. His hands moved from Scully’s skirt to her thighs and he began to massage her, feeling the heat emanating from her body.

Pushing a stray lock of red behind Scully's ear, Mulder opened his eyes and stared into his partner's blue ones. Every day he was reminded of how effortlessly beautiful she was but it was until they were together like this that Mulder felt her beauty with every atom of his being. He thought about telling her, how beautiful she was and how special she was to him. But now was not the time for his romanticism. Now was the time for ferocity and hard desire. Scully kissed the space between his shoulder and his neck and licked away a bead of perspiration. The scent of him alone drove her wild.

A stack of papers scattered to the floor as she leaned onto the desk, pulling Mulder over with her. She loved the feeling of his stubble on her cheek and the cold wood against her back.

“Mulder,” she murmured, his face directly above hers. His erection was pressing into her stomach. She fumbled with the buttons on Mulder’s dress shirt, his tie long since discarded. “Off,” she commanded, her voice low and husky.

“Mmm” he murmured, focused on her creamy white skin. He obliged, obviously. Only a fool would refuse her, and Fox Mulder was no fool.

“Good.” She ran her fingers over his muscular chest. It was always a toss-up, whether she would curse the encyclopedia and medical dictionary mid-orgasm or speak in single syllables the entire time, too caught up in Mulder to care for words. Today, in their office, she let her actions speak for themselves.

His hands went to her breasts, which were still covered, much to his discontent. The underside of her breasts were his favorite part of her body, and he could get lost discovering the way they feel, taste, and how her heart beats beneath them. He reached around her, finding the hooks and eyes, disconnecting them from one another. With one garment free, he moved to get working on removing her pantyhose so he could access her silk thong.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Mulder stilled his pursuit of her panties under her skirt as they waited for the steps to either end what they started, or to simply pass by. Once the threat was gone, Scully let out the giggle Mulder rarely heard and wished to hear more. “That was close.” She nipped the underside of his chin and continued undressing him. Wet kisses connected the freckles on her skin: mapping out her every curve.

“Mulder” she warned. He knew she was ticklish.

Slowly but surely, Mulder began to make his way from her mouth towards her body. Scully shifted her position slightly, opening her neck up to Mulder, as he focused his attention on it; his breath was hot on Scully’s neck as he carefully kissed his way from her jaw to her collarbone. One of his hands left Scully’s breasts and found her hair. Mulder threaded his fingers through her titian tresses, steadying himself and gently positioning his partner’s torso where he wanted it.

With her eyes shut and feeling every pleasure Mulder’s kisses were giving her, Scully explored Mulder’s body with her fingers. She gently tapped and pressed her way across his torso; every muscle and rib were hers to examine. Her anatomical brain recited the bones and muscles she had learnt in medical school but she couldn’t reconcile the names she knew with the body she was pressed against. Mulder seemed so much more vast than she knew he him to be, so much more intense that she thought he could be.

The kisses continued, as did the shedding of clothing. When her warm hand palmed him through his briefs and stroked, he latched onto her neck. Kissing and biting, he worshiped her. Quickly removing the last of the obscurities, Scully grasped Mulder’s erection and moved her palm in the most exquisite way. Mulder let out a moan as the skin of her delicate hand made contact with the heat of his flesh.

“Scully” he whispered into her neck, like a prayer.

He gritted his teeth as her hand moved over his hardness, his eyes glazing over. She rendered him senseless.

“Mulder” she taunted back.

Leaning back on the desk, Scully spread her legs: making more room for Mulder to take her to the ends of the earth. She licked her finger and circled her nipple with it, her saliva gleaming in their poorly lit office.

“Oh, two can play that game Scully,” he chuckled, a wicked smile tugging on the corner of his lips. His hand veered down her stomach, across the smooth expanse of her hips and delved straight into her wetness. Scully rested her palms on the surface of the desk and silently mouthed “oh” while he worked his fingers in and curled them on the way out, hitting the perfect spot on her front wall. 

“Mulder,” she gasped as his thumb swirled forward to brush against her clit.

“Jesus Christ,” she added when he nipped her jaw. 

He grunted at her husky voice and swore the room got ten degrees hotter. Maybe it was just  _ her _ . Scully’s breathing quickened and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. He heard the tempo change in her inhales and exhales. His thumb moved in double time. Mulder hummed in satisfaction, proud that he was the one to draw these sounds out of the enigmatic Doctor Scully.

The echo of footsteps passing this time did nothing to discourage them as Scully moaned quietly and Mulder pressed a line of kisses to the hollow of her shoulders.

She enjoyed the feeling of being caught. Of someone knowing that he was hers. Yes, he was her spooky Mulder and yes, they did it in the basement. Perhaps knowledge of what went on behind the basement door, Scully mused, might discourage the assholes from interfering with their work.

“Don’t stop, Mulder. God, Mulder do  _ not _ stop.”

Mulder removed his fingers just as Scully was about to come. She groaned in frustration, which quickly turned into a moan as he pulled her off the desk, flipped her around, and pushed himself inside her. She whimpered at his size, though in sheer delight. She could feel him pulsing inside her and ached for him to start moving. Scully had a quick thought that she should be used to this by now but was glad she wasn’t. There was nothing better than Fox Mulder’s rock hard erection making its way into her tight channel.

She squeezed her muscles around him as encouragement but he took a moment to caress her cheek to turn towards him so he could meet her in the middle for a sweet kiss. The kiss changed as she bit down on his lip hard, almost drawing blood. He started moving in her slowly, feeding himself in her little by little.

“Mulder!” She wanted him to move faster and harder. It seemed he enjoyed torturing her. As if sensing her filthy, wonderful thoughts, he slid his entire length inside of her  _ hard _ . He knew she liked it. She bit her nails into his ass, silently telling him she enjoyed what he was doing and wanted more. They always had a way of silently communicating. He changed the angle he was coming it at to better suit the differences in their heights.

This was it. This was when their tenderness was consumed by lust and all they wanted was each other. This is what she loved. Feeling his strength consuming her from behind. She’d never say it out loud but this was her favorite way to be fucked by Mulder. She felt every inch of him inside of her. He reached around her to place a firm hand on her belly, the other one sliding lower, where his thumb teased her clit once again. She was getting there, getting there quickly, and  _ god yes _ .

“Mulder,” she moaned out, her hands flexing as she felt her orgasm about to take off.

His breaths came in short bursts. A deep groan came from the bottom of his throat. He held back, needing Scully to come before him. She was warm and wet and wild and god she was making those sounds again. She felt so good. He tried to hold out for her. He always did, but no amount of thoughts about criminals, crime scenes, or baseball stats could distract him from the deliciousness of this perfect woman writhing beneath him.

Everything about Scully was good. Good like the orgasm she was about to experience. He sped up his thrusts and the movement of his finger on her bundle of nerves. She reached behind her and threw an arm around his neck. Propping her knee on the desk to balance the displacement of weight. The change in angle was exquisite.

Sooner than either of them expected, Scully fell off the edge and started to shake. Her muscles contracting and relaxing simultaneously, signaling to Mulder that he needed to let go too. She held on to his neck behind her as they rode their orgasms out together.

He put in a few halfhearted thrusts as he emptied himself into her. Not much of a talker, Scully hissed as her pleasure overtook her, but Mulder was forced to bury his nose in her neck lest the whole building hear just how much he appreciated his partner.

Tightening his hold on her hips, he placed frantic, hot kisses along her sweaty shoulder. Scully smiled a loopy smile. “Mmm,” she sighed in content, not having- needing words to fill the space. Mulder regretfully slipped out of Scully and plopped into his chair, dragging Scully onto his lap as he did so. He reached into the bottom drawer of the desk they just blessed and fished out the spare t-shirt he kept in there. He knew Scully would be uncomfortable if he left the insides of her thighs reminiscent of the act they just committed.

Strangely enough, getting each other re-dressed was erotic as well, and Mulder reveled in it. Buttoning Scully’s blouse... kissing her from navel to chin… The way he dressed her always made her heart thump a beat faster. The way he smoothed out her shirt and raked his fingers through her hair, as naked as he was, ensuring she was always covered first.

She teased him again by tugging him closer by his belt loops, never breaking eye contact as she fastened his trousers and slid the leather through the appropriate loops. He gave her a smile he reserved for her alone and joined his lips to hers softly for a lingering moment. She secured his gaudy tie back into place, just as they heard the footsteps returning once again. This time they grew louder. Heavier. Like they were right outside their door.

They shared panicked eye contact briefly before she gently pushed him to sit in the chair while she went to pick up some of the files that had fallen down, forgetting her discarded pantyhose on the stack of files beside the desk that hadn’t fallen in their tryst.

“Agents” Skinner said, opening the door and surveying the scene. Scully was kneeled on the floor picking up the pile of fallen files while Mulder sat, somewhat calmly, somewhat bewildered, in his desk chair. When Skinner’s eyes lingered on Scully for a moment, Mulder took that opportunity to grab the hose and put them in his lap.

“Sir?” He replied.

Skinner gave them both looks but as usual, refrained from saying anything about the situation he had obviously walked in on- again.  _ At least they aren’t fighting _ , Skinner thought to himself. Somehow, that’s always worse. He’d rather have two horny agents than two angry agents.

Mulder and Scully did some of their best work when they were fucking, rather than fighting. But Skinner suspected it was more than just fucking. Their feelings for each other went deeper than typical FBI partner appreciation. Skinner remembered how they sometimes would scream at each other to no end over the smallest things Thank GOD they’d found an outlet for that frustration. 

Skinner lingered in the doorway, “Sir, did you come down here for a specific reason?” Scully asked, not regretting leaving the door unlocked.

“Yes, Agent Scully” he replied, somewhat annoyed. “I just wanted to see how the case report was going, since you never send me those progress reports during cases anymore. I can see it's going  _ very _ well.” Skinner turned and made his way back to the elevator.

“That was...” Scully started to say one the door shut.

“...Interesting” Mulder finished.

Skinner decided that he had better call before coming down to the basement to visit the FBI’s most unwanted. They obviously were not unwanted by each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Find our tumblrs at: TheGillianTimes, Maybe-if-it-rains-sleepingbags, @MyPinkAndYellowRose, MedicalDoctorDana, and poeticsandaliens


End file.
